A Different Ranma, a Different Story
by Omnitroid1
Summary: This is an AU fic in which Ranma will act differently. He will act like how I would if i were him. Read on for more. Inspired by another fanfic writer, but obviously different.


A/N: I'm seriously having some serious writer's block, guys. And this idea was floating around in my head, so i figure if i can get it out(in form of a fanfic) then i can focus on my other fics without interruption. So here it is, the idea that's been bugging me. This fanfic is an AU. Ranma acts how _i _would in a situation. So, chapter one!(no i don't own Ranma 1/2, as always)

Chapter 1: Here's... Ranma?(an overly used title, but it works)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" It was Nerima, it was raining, and a certain red-headed girl was running away from a certain panda. Of course, the reason for the girl's shout was that the panda had engaged her to someone she didn't love, let alone _know._ "You can't force me to marry anyone!" As she said this, there were many incredulous whispers being spread about, hey is that a panda?, the panda engaged her?, and is she single? Of course, the girl wasn't listening to this, busy as she was, trying to evade the big stupid panda, who had started trying to knock her out. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out a sign that read [It's family honor, boy!] he flipped the sign. [You have no choice in the matter!]*flip* [Now stop acting like a girl!] With that, he continued his assault. "Like you have any honor in the first place! And, if you can't notice, i _am_ a girl right now, so why shouldn't I!?" [Because girl's are weak and controlled by their emotions!]*flip*[Martial artists don't need emotions!] "That's your worst argument yet! One, girls aren't weak," she said, dodging a paw. "Two, everyone has emotions," she grabbed the paw. "And three, emotions make you HUMAN!" She flipped him over her head to crack onto the pavement. I can't believe him," she said, before getting hit in the back of the head by a sign wielding panda, and getting knocked out cold. The panda threw her body onto his shoulder like a rag doll and started off down the street. He, however, noticed the looks and whispers that display had gotten. He roared at them and they scattered. Normally they wouldn't be afraid of a panda, but considering this one just uprooted a stop sign and knocked a girl out with it, you can't blame them if they were downright _terrified_.

oOo

Elsewhere, at the Tendo Dojo.

Soun Tendo was a fairly handsome man for his age. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, very angular features, and a mustache. The ladies _love_ the mustache. Anyway, he was currently looking through his mail, when he came across a postcard with very crude handwriting saying, "Bringing Ranma from China. Genma." Soun leapt for joy. Literally. In fact, if he had jumped any higher, he would've had his head in the ceiling.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane! I have wonderful news!" he said, calling his daughters to explain(what he though was) the good news.

OoO

"Oh, that must be them!" Soun exclaimed, hearing the door knock. Nabiki followed him, wanting to see her(possibly) new fiancé. It didn't take them long to come running back, followed shortly by a panda carrying a girl.

"Your friend is a PANDA!?" Nabiki asked her father, who just shook his head. "Oh, so a panda just decided to show up then, is that it!?" Again, Soun shook his head, not knowing what was going on.

The panda set the girl down.

"You wouldn't be...?" Soun asked.

"R-Ranma Saotome...," the girl said softly.

"Ranma, my boy!" Soun yelled, grabbing Ranma and hugging "him". "It's so nice to see... You..." Soun could swear he felt something that was not supposed to be there. He pushed Ranma away from him and inspected "his" chest. Nabiki came over to poke the obvious lumps on Ranma's chest. Ranma was too startled to say anything, both from the man suddenly hugging her and from the unknown girl who just groped her. Nabiki turned to the rest of her family, saying the proclamation that made Soun faint.

"He is a she." *THUD*

oOo

"Poor father, he must be so upset," the girl with the ponytail hung over her shoulder said.

"_He's _dissapointed? Some fiancé _this_ is," the girl with the short, brown hair said, attempting to grab my breasts. I was prepared this time, and moved out of the way.

"Nabiki!" the long-haired girl said. "He... _she_ is a guest!" She came over to me and smiled. "Hey, i'm Akane. Want to be friends?" I responded without thinking. It's been so long since i'd had friends, after all.

"Y-yes...," i said softly. I'm always so nervous around people i don't know.

"Come on, i'll show you the dojo," she said, getting up and heading off through a door. I quickly followed. "You study kenpo, right?"

"A little," i replied a little louder.

"You want to spar? Don't worry, i'll go easy on you!"

"Uh, sure." We entered the dojo and we went to different sides of the dojo. We bowed to each other and took stances.

"Hey, aren't you going to take a stance?" Akane asked me.

"This is my stance," i told her.

"If you say so," she said. She stood still for a couple of moments longer. Then, with a battle cry, she charged. As she raised up a fist to strike out at my face, i saw an opening and took it. In a flash, i was past her defenses and stuck out at her left side. She went flying. I ran over to her. "Are you okay?" i asked her. I didn't try to hit her _that_ hard!

"Ugh," she groaned. "You're pretty strong, i have to admit. And i thought _I_ was the strongest martial artist in Nerima. Ouch."

"I'm sorry," i told her. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I guess i'm too used to training with my dad. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're not a boy. I would HATE losing to a boy," she said as i helped her up.

"Why's that?"

"Don't worry about it." As she walkred off, i considered telling her about the curse. No secrets between friends, right?

"Wait, Akane," i called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is... uh...," 'i have to get this out!' I thought to myself. "The truth is, Akane... that... I actually AM a guy... well, not at the moment, but with hot water...," i finished lamely. Akane just stood there for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"It's just that, heh, you're a GIRL! How can you be a guy?"

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked her. She stopped laughing.

"You mean to tell me that some kind of magic turns you into a guy with hot water? Then how do you change back, with cold water?"

"Yes to both of those," i said. Her expression turned serious.

"Show me." So we both walked back into the house.

OoO

"Kasumi, do you know that guy?" Nabiki asked, pointing to the man at the table, facing their father, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm afraid not, sister," was her reply. Just then, Ranma and Akane came back in.

"Kasumi, could you get some hot water please?" Akane asked.

"What for?"

"That's what i'm trying to find out."

"Okay," she said as she went to get it. She came back a few minutes later with a kettle of hot water. She handed it to Akane, who handed it to Ranma, who dunked the contents over her, now his, head. He was now a head taller than before, more muscular, and black haired. He was also blushing furiously.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

A/N: So how about it? Did i do a good job with the detail this time around? Hopefully this turned out good. FWI, the springs replace each other in this fic. Anyway,...

Ranma: Review and we'll...

Me: See you in the next one! Oh yeah! I forgot something! I tried to put some italics in this chapter. I didn't in others, because this is on my phone and it's kind of annoying to...

Ranma: Scroll up and down the fanfic each time he wants to...

Me: Italicize. So anyway, see you...

Ranma: In the next chapter...

Me: Of whatever i make! *to Ranma* It's kinda freaky how we were finishing each other's sentences.

Ranma: Yeah. We should do it a whole lot more.

Me: Agreed.

Both: If we can actually REMEMBER TO.


End file.
